silent Titan (on hold)
by flying1funwind
Summary: When Luna Meets the Teen Titans she doesn't really make a good first impression. As time passes and the titans get to know Luna they really see who she is and what she can do. sorry i suck at descriptions (maybe slow updates) not edited yet
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on top of a black car watching my white glowing orbs tear through a 3 story building that has been abandoned for a week now which is good because I don't really like killing people unless it is absolutely necessary.

my ear twitched as I heard people running behind me. I turned my head to see the Teen Titans Just as Robin yelled: "TITANS GO!" as they all sprang into action

My eyes started to faintly glow as a moon coloured (white) snake started to appear in front of them.

I got off the car and walked around the car so now I was facing the Titans and behind the Snake.

the snake started attacking them.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin started attacking the Snake while Starfire and Raven were throwing star bolts and heavy things at me but luckily I jumped out of the way before they could hit me.

I created a shield around me and walked to the back of the snake and put my hands out.

my eyes glowing I made the snake turn in glowing balls and go after them.

The Titans were running around like rabbits.

Once one of my balls touched them it would expand putting them in a force field.

I could hear what they were saying but I didn't bother listening because I knew I couldn't answer them even if a tried.

whoops, did I forget to tell you I'm mute, I have been since I was born.

once everyone was in a bubble I made my force field disappear.

every force field was floating in a circle as I walked in the middle of them. each Titan trying to find a way out.

"What do you want with us!' Robin asked angrily.

I just stared up him

my eye twitched has I heard people talking

"the girl did pretty well against the Titans didn't she," a man said I kept listening now looking at the ground.

"Yeah she did, she's just like he said, so should I shoot," another voice said my eyes widened as I knew they were talking about me.

I was a little scared. I was so concentrated that I didn't hear Robin say

"Hey, I was talking to you"

the Bubbles popped as I used my power to turn into a black cat with a white crescent moon on the left side of my chest.

I turned and ran leaving the confused Titans standing there.

"Shoot," he said, I felt something hit my side.

the last thing a saw was the Titans running toward me as turned back and I thought to the moon 'please help me...' as it faded black.

1*2*3*4*5

hay guys

hope you like my story so far

please give me your feed back on the story

thanks Flying1funwind


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to the cream coloured ceiling. I sat up and looked around the room, it had many beds with equipment around them.

'is this an infirmary?' I thought.

'wait, INFIRMARY!, am I hurt?, what happened?, How did I get here? Who brought me here? ok, stay calm Luna deep breaths it's going to be ok' I worriedly thought.

The door opened and Robin walked inside and over to me.

"How are you feeling? We did some test on the thing that hit you and it was a sleeping dart. you've been asleep for a day" he said I looked at him and nodded as memories came back to me.

being angry, destroying the building. fighting the Titans, putting Titans in bubble's, hearing the voices, running.

"We also did a body scan and found that your voice box is broken, has it always been like this?" he asked I nodded.

'I'd like to question you now, follow me please" he said.

I nodded and pulled the donor of me and I was now sitting on the side of the bed.

I noticed that I was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt with black jeans.

'they changed again' I thought I should probably tell you that my clothes change every 3 months to fit the season and they also make it so that I never get too hot or cold.

I followed Robin out the door and through the corridor.

we walked for a little while before stopping at a door and than stepping inside.

Inside there was a table with two chairs in the middle of the room and on the table were was a notepad and pen.

we sat down and he asked.

"What's your name?"

I picked up the notepad and pen and wrote.

 _'Luna'_

before showing it to him.

"How old are you?" I thought for a moment.

 _'older than you'_

"ok.. why did you destroy the building?"

 _'it was abandoned for weeks so I didn't think it would matter if I took her emotions out on it'_

will that was half true.

"what do you mean emotions were you angry or sad?"

 _'it wasn't my anger, it was hers'_

"and who is she?"

'should I tell him, i'm not sure, I mean he is probably going to show the other Titans this conversation anyway. i don't know what should I do?' I thought to the moon.

'if you don't tell him now than you will have to tell all of them all in the future not just one' she said.

 _'Ok.. so basically I am connected to the moon and get my powers from her. so basically i'm like her child and to show people that i belong to her i have the moons emblem on my chest'_ I wrote and gave it to him. he read it and gave it back.

"but that still doesn't expla-" I stop him by putting my hand up.

 _'As I was saying because I have a connection with the moon I can feel her emotions and when the moon goes into a full moon I can feel them really well that it's a bit overwhelming. So that night because it was a full moon I could feel her anger and sadness and when it was to much for me to handle it makes me want to destroy something.'_

I handed it to him and took a breath.

'I'm so hungry I haven't eaten in what feels like days, how long is this going to take' I thought.

"it that why you attacked as because she was angry" he said handing it back.

my ear twitched 'he can't be serious right? I mean me attack them, he must be kidding' i thought.

I looked at him for a moment 'he's not kidding?'

 _'I didn't attack you guys. you attacked me yelling your Titans go and all. I didn't just snapped my fingers and put you all in force fields, there was a moment before that where you all tried to hurt me. I was just defending myself '_ I put it on the table and huffed.

"sorry um.. do you know how shot you" he said.

 _'no I heard some people talking a few blocks from where we were fighting when I put you in force fields they were talking about shooting something but when I realised it was me I ran. you know what happens next.'_

"I think that is all the questions I have to ask you. You can stay here for a couple of days if you like then we will sort something out, ok," he said and I nodded he ripped the page out of the book and gave it back to me.

 _'do you have a kitchen'_ Iwrote down and turned to face him as we headed out the door into the corridor.

"yes, I'll show you where it is," he said as my excitement grow.

'yes! they have a kitchen, kitchen means food and food is yummy' I thought happily as I continued to follow Robin down the hall.


End file.
